Lucy Jackson and the Olympians: A New Generation
by PercyJacksonLover
Summary: On a normal day, a girl discovers that she is the daughter of Poseidon and must embark on a quest with her little brother and long-lost older brother Percy Jackson to prevent a dangerous evil demigod from destroying the world. Review and i will write more
1. A Normal Day Gone Mad

As I walked down Fifth Avenue with my little brother, I was completely sucked into my iPod listening to my favorite song, Beat It by Michael Jackson. It was a sunny day in Manhattan, New York, but storm clouds were stirring. People rushed and pushed against each other through the crowd now forming at the entrance of the Empire State Building, people looking up at its peak. There was a freaky lightning storm around it and I heard someone say, "The world has gone mad!" I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, right, I have seen something weirder than that storm. And I'm not telling you what it is.

I put my hands into my green jacket's pockets and held on to my iPod. "Is it just me or am I dreaming of a storm that I'm thinking it's about to rain mud?" Sammy, my little brother asked. We exchanged looks and laughed. "I wish it was you, but it's not. It's all real. Let's hope it rains chocolate." I replied. I took out my iPod to look at the time. 8:46 a.m. I cursed. School started at 9:00 a.m. "Come on, we'll be late for school." I told Sammy. "But can we just stay here for a few minutes?" He flashed me his puppy eyes. Oh no, not the puppy eye attack. He pouted and I said, "Hey do you want us to be late and get detention and have to cut off the teacher's toenails.?" He widened his eyes and shook his head instantly. I grinned and ruffled his hair. We turned away from the great building and walked across Fowler Street into Second Avenue where our school, Yancy Academy, was.

My name is Lucy Jackson and I'm just a bloody twelve year old. Our lives have sucked since our parents died in a car crash when Sammy was only six months old and I was two. We live in an orphanage just a few blocks away from the Empire State Building and the caretaker is just such a freaking meanie. The only thing good about the orphanage is that it's like a hotel. That's good for me, otherwise, I would have died and rot on the floor like a dead cockroach.

We walked up the steps of the entrance and opened the doors into the crowded hallway. When it's like that, it's hard to find Phoebe, my best friend and my best gal, and her younger brother, Danny. We met up with her by our lockers and her eyes were stormy grey like the storm outside but they lightened up when she saw me. "Lucy!" She shouted and hugged me. I hugged back and she let go. Phoebe Chase is my best gal in the whole wide world and her brother is just plain cute and annoying, just like mine. That's the problem with little brothers. Phoebe and I had met when we were six years old at our kindergarten school at lunch where I wanted her sandwich and she refused. So I told her I would summon the boogeyman from under her bed and kill her. She had gotten mad and we started a food fight and got expelled. But soon after that, we had become best friends. That was good times. Good times.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as we did our secret handshake, which included spitting into our hands and bumping our fists against each other's. No, it's not gross. "Today's the last day of school!" Phoebe said excitedly. "Yeah, I know!" I yelled as we got hyper and grabbed each other's hands and jumped. Our brothers watched us as they rolled their eyes. We finally calmed down and started talking about what we could do after school was over. Going to the park, the pool, the mall, and stuff. But there was one thing I wanted to do today. Go straight up to the Empire State Building and shut that storm up because a deafening boom of thunder wailed from outside and the sky was black. It also had started to rain, which immediately killed our plans for going to the park or the pool. I frowned and Sammy groaned, "Oh no, here comes Miss Popularity." I saw Clara Covington and her uglies coming down the hallway. Their pitch white-blond hair was too much for me and their outfits, yuck! I rather put on a sweatshirt and jeans and hopefully, one day, I could transform them into soccer balls and kick them away as far as I could. I smirked at the thought. They stopped in our way and I noticed they were wearing high heels and stupid designer purses. "Hello? Move." Clara ordered. She waved her hand to the right. Sammy and Danny stepped to the right. Clara smiled at them and blew them a kiss. My jaw dropped because my brother and Danny actually grinned and waved at her. Phoebe and I stayed where we were. Clara looked at me and said, "Move. Are you deaf?" I shook my head and replied, "We're not gonna move so you gotta go the other way where you can put on ridiculous makeup and make out with your boyfriends, which we don't care. Sorry." I shrugged my shoulders and Phoebe giggled. "Lucy, you are so right."

I smiled and brushed a loose streak of my pitch black hair behind my ear. Clara rolled her amber eyes and scoffed, "Excuse me?" I grinned. "You heard me." Her friends gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. Clara was getting angry and started to say something, but then the bell rang. Clara scowled and said, "You'll pay, Jackson." She turned and walked the other way and her friends followed her like they were following their teacher to recess. I smirked and we went to our classrooms as we said bye to our baby brothers. We went into Mrs. Wermer's class and I saw the chalkboard and read it before my dyslexia could scramble the words. I hated when that happened, but luckily, I'm a fast reader. Today we would be learning about the Olympians. Yet incredibly boring. This class had the power to put me to sleep and have me dream about cake and random gibberish. Mrs. Wermer was a young woman in her twenties and was wearing a toga, perhaps for today's lesson. She had long wavy black hair and striking grey eyes, like she was a mix of Lucy and Phoebe. Her toga was sky blue and she looked like she was really a goddess. Which was freaking me out because I had a feeling she was. I widened my eyes and shook my head. Something's obviously wrong with my brain or it's not working today. I put my backpack by my desk which was in the back and next to Phoebe's. I had forgotten to put my iPod away and didn't even realized I was listening to music. I took it off and put it into my jeans' pockets. Phoebe looked at Mrs. Wermer carefully, like she was a mutant or an alien. But someone wouldn't be crazy enough to call her that. Phoebe looked away from her and at me and then back at her. Phoebe unleashed her curly blond hair from its ponytail and pulled it back into a messy bun. Mrs. Wermer was looking out the window and at me. She smiled and looked away. She walked over to her desk and held up a golden ballpoint pen. She looked at me again and then away. She put the pen down and clapped her hands, catching everyone's attention because she sure can clap loud. "Ok, students, today we're going to learn about the Twelve Olympians." Groans came from everyone including me and Phoebe. "Hey, now, no complaints." Mrs. Wermer warned. She looked around the room at everybody and locked her eyes on me. "Lucy, would you be kind enough to name all of the gods and goddesses?" She asked. "Sure." I replied. It took me five seconds to remember the gods' names. "Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Ares-" I was interrupted by a flash of lightning that distracted me. "Um, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite-" Mrs. Wermer winced when I said Athena's name. "Keep going." Mrs. Wermer said as she held her hands tight. "Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, and Poseidon." I finished right before a boom of thunder joined before a blinding flash of lightning flashed before our eyes and the lights went out. Everyone yelped and whimpered because the door was dark. Mrs. Wermer closed her eyes and murmured something. Suddenly, everybody fell to the ground and passed out except for me and Phoebe. We screamed and were freaking out. We got up from our seats and I looked at Phoebe. She had a wild look in her eyes. Then we glanced at Mrs. Wermer. Her eyes were glowing pure grey and there was a powerful presence from her. She also had a bright gold aura around her. She smiled and the room was filled with the scent of cinnamon and olives, which was quite an interesting smell. I stammered, but I couldn't find the words I wanted to said. "So it is you." Mrs. Wermer said. What was she talking about? I'm just a regular girl trying to survive through middle school and have a great life. "It is you, Lucille Jackson, the great daughter of Poseidon." She continued. At that right moment, something burned on my wrist. I said, "Ow." and pulled my jacket's sleeves up and saw that I had a glowing green trident tattoo. I widened my eyes and looked at Phoebe. She had a glowing bright gold owl tattoo. My jaw dropped and I glanced back at Mrs. Wermer. Who was she exactly? What was going on? "Who are you?" I asked. Mrs. Wermer replied in a sentence that should have not been true, "I am Athena, the goddess of wisdom."


	2. We're Demigods? That's So Cool!

The glowing gold aura around the goddess disappeared and her stormy grey eyes locked on Phoebe. I couldn't help but saw that Phoebe sort of looked like Athena, but that was impossible. Phoebe as the daughter of Athena? She just told me five seconds ago that I was the daughter of the sea god. I chuckled and closed my eyes. I murmured, "This is just a freaking crazy dream. This is just a dream. Wake up, Lucy." When I opened my eyes, Athena was still there. "Oh, I'm not a lunatic." I laughed nervously.

"Phoebe Chase, I claim you as my daughter." Athena said to Phoebe. I raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, wait a minute! Does that mean all that psycho Greek stuff is real and we're really demigods?" Phoebe asked. The goddess of war nodded. "Oh." Phoebe muttered in a small voice.

"But my parents died in a car crash!" I protested. "I have no father or a mother." Tears formed in my eyes, but I fought them back. I was feeling miserable, overwhelmed, and angry at the same time. Athena looked at me and said in a soft and kind voice, "Lucy, that was a lie to protect you. To protect your identity and your brother. The more you know about yourself, what you are really, the chance likely you will become a monster's lunch." Athena frowned and looked out the window. The sky was black and it was pouring hard outside. "You both are very young demigods. Young ladies. It's a remarkable thing that a daughter of my own and a daughter of Poseidon are very close friends, unlike me and Poseidon, but it is improving in our relationship. For twelve years, you both have thought you were normal mortals, but you are not. You both will grow up to be beautiful and strong warriors." Athena explained. "So you are really a goddess, an Olympian?" Phoebe asked, seemingly interested and unsure.

Athena nodded. "I am Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war in the flesh.

Phoebe and I nodded at the same time. "You're immortal?" I said. Athena continued her explaining, "Yes I am and so are the other Olympians atop Mount Olympus above the Empire State Building. Remember, you are not immortal, you are half god and half mortal."

I started to say something, but Athena said, "I must go. Zeus is waiting. Good bye, young warriors." She glowed bright gold and when the light died, she was gone. I turned to Phoebe and hissed, "That was really a goddess!"

"I know." She replied excitably. I widened my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I saw a blue note on my desk. "Hey, what's that?" Phoebe asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down into my chair. I ripped open the note. It smelt of the sea and flowers and strangely, chocolate. Yummy.

I knew it was from my father. My stomach turned upside down and my ADHD was acting up, but I tried to calm myself down. The note said in elegant handwriting,

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must_

_fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors_

_of Death. _

_Now that is what you must do now, young demigoddesses. Lucile Jackson _

_and Phoebe Chase, the daughter of the sea and the daughter of wisdom,_

_hurry and go get your younger brothers. You are in extreme danger. After_

_you have done what you've been told to, go outside and get to safety at _

_Camp Half-Blood. There, you will prepare for your quest to defeat the _

_daughter of time. _

"What the heck does that mean?" I said under my breath, looking at Phoebe hoping for an answer. She said, "Wait, the first paragraph sounds like a prophecy or a curse, something like that, and I know what the daughter of time means! Kronos was the king of the Titans, and he was also the Lord of Time. So that means we have to defeat Kronos' daughter." She smiled when she was finished. "Phoebe, you are so smart!" I exclaimed. "Now, let's go and get to that place, wherever it is!" Phoebe yelled and ran and jumped over the unconscious students. I followed her into the hallway and I almost bumped into her because she had stopped so suddenly. We hid behind a locker by the door and our brothers were talking to some guy. H had a helmet with wings sprouting out from it and sandals with wings too. Then I whispered to Phoebe, "Hermes." She nodded and mouthed, _I know._

Hermes had curly black hair and warm brown eyes. He was wearing a silver toga and was handsome. I smirked and Hermes gave them a green note. Sammy said something, but I couldn't hear him. We were too far away. Hermes smiled and glowed orange. He was gone a moment later. We came out of hiding and ran to them. "Lucy, guess what happened? Did you see that guy? He was so cool and he was-" Sammy was interrupted by Phoebe. "Hermes, we know that, and we had a little chat with Athena. She was our teacher the whole time."

"No way! But Hermes said that Sammy was the son of Poseidon and I was the son of Athena. What does that mean?" Danny asked. Poor baby brothers, they never know what's going on.

"We'll try to explain later because we gotta go!" I said and we grabbed our brother's jacket sleeves and ran out into the rain with deafening thunder ringing in my ears. There was someone waiting for us.


	3. Our Cousin Nearly Kills Us

The rain pounded against my head under my jacket hood. Lightning flashed around like crazy. That someone who were standing in front of us were a girl. I couldn't see her face but could see that she was wearing black combat boots, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket with its hood over her head.

"Who are you?" I shouted. The girl replied, "You'll know when you follow me." She turned and walked to a silver Mustang. We followed her to the very cool car and got in. I got in the front seat and Phoebe and our brothers got in the backseat, grumbling that I got the front seat first. The girl got in the driver's seat and revealed her face by putting her hood down.

"Yo." I whimpered. She had freckles, startling and beautiful very blue eyes, and short black hair. She wore black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow, and also red lipstick. "Ok, who are you?" Phoebe asked. The girl turned to look at her and said, "Oh my, you look just like Annabeth! My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and I have been assigned to take you safely to camp." She turned away and started the engine. She slammed on the brakes and before I could say anything, we were pulled back into our seats and the car roared as it sped up. I felt like the skin was peeling off my face. I managed to put the seat belt on and yell, "Slow the car down!"

Phoebe, Sammy, and Danny were screaming their heads off, but Thalia seemed to have the thrill of it. She just laughed and replied, "Sorry, Lucy, no one can do! We have to get to camp immediately!" I looked out the window and everything was blurry as we passed by. Oh god, I'll kill Thalia if we have a police chase. Then I heard sirens. Oh, great. "Hang on!" Thalia shouted. I prayed not to get killed. We were racing toward a brick wall. I widened my eyes and screamed even louder. I looked at the guys in the backseat and yelled, "It was nice to know you! See you in heaven!" I turned away and closed my eyes. But I didn't feel a crash or even a bump. The sirens were gone. "Lucy! Look, we're not dead!" I heard Phoebe say. "Huh?" I muttered as I opened my eyes. It was complete darkness out there. "Where are we?" Sammy asked. Thalia smiled and replied, "Just wait."

Suddenly, we were in a forest. It wasn't raining outside. I immediately got out of the car and the sky was blue, without clouds, and the sun was shining. I looked up and no thunder boomed or lightning. Then I saw a huge sign being held up like twenty feet up by two colossal gold columns. The words were in Ancient Greek, but then it turned to English. It said:

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

It was creepy. I should not have been able to do that. Phoebe put her hand on my shoulder and said, "It's not heaven, right?" I turned to her and shook my head. "No, but let's hope it's not hell either."

Thalia said, "Come on, guys. Someone's waiting for you." Danny and Sammy were too busy looking around, surprised. I rolled my eyes. We followed Thalia and I looked back and the Mustang was gone. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders. I looked away and a pen landed in my hand. I yelped because I had thought it was a lizard or a bug or something. "Sorry, you were supposed to catch it." Thalia called. It was a golden ballpoint pen, like those you see in a grocery store. I put it into my pocket.

Cabins appeared in sight. I heard screaming, laughing, and cheering. Then I realized there were kids and teenagers around two teenagers who were fighting. We pushed through the crowd and it was a sword fight between a guy with black hair and a girl with curly blond hair. They were wearing armor and clashed each other with swords. "Who's that?" I asked Thalia. That guy's Percy Jackson." She pointed to the black-haired guy. "And that's Annabeth Chase." She pointed to the blond girl. They were amazing with those swords and Annabeth said, "You can't even defeat me, Percy. You can't even beat your girlfriend." She giggled. "Oh, shut up. You know I can. Even though I agree girls are more tougher." Percy dodged a hit from Annabeth's sword. That was true. "Kick his butt, Annabeth!" Someone yelled. Annabeth smiled and and slashed her sword against Percy's and his sword flew out of his hand. It landed on the ground by my shoes. Annabeth's sword was at Percy's throat. Percy put his hands up like he was surrendering. Percy smiled and flashed his teeth. "Ok, you win." He said. Annabeth smirked. Everyone cheered and went back to what they were doing before. Thalia shouted, "Percy! Annabeth! I have someone who wants to meet you!"

They looked at Thalia and then at us. Annabeth put her sword down and it transformed back into a pen. I looked at the sword by my feet and then at Percy. They walked to us and Percy had green eyes like me. Annabeth looked like Phoebe and Danny. "Um, nice to meet you." I blurted out. I was nervous because Percy was kinda cute. Annabeth was so pretty. "My name is Lucy Jackson." I smiled awkwardly and Percy chuckled. "Nice to meet you. My name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. We were expecting you ever since the war."


	4. A Nice Little Tour

"Ever since the war?" I asked. Percy glanced at Thalia. "I thought you told them already!" He said. Thalia scowled, "Well, you could have told me!" She replied angrily. They obviously didn't like each other. Percy sighed and muttered something under his breath. I didn't understand it, but Thalia said, "What was that?" She asked suspiciously. Percy looked at me and then at her. "Nothing, Pinecone Face." Percy smiled when he said that. Thalia's eyes were blooming with anger and I noticed her fingers were tingling with electricity. No, lightning. "Next time you call me that, you will be sorry."Thalia warned. Percy smirked. "Ok, whatever." He shrugged his shoulders. Thalia turned away from him and walked fast to an archery range as I watched her shoot arrows at targets. Perhaps she was practicing to shoot Percy's head off with a teeny tiny arrow. I looked away and asked Percy, "So, you guys don't like each other?"

Percy replied, "Hell no, she's the most annoying cousin I have ever had."

"Oh, ok." I snickered. "We have to go to inform Chiron that they have finally arrived." Annabeth said. "Will you give Lucy and Sammy a tour and I'll take Phoebe and Danny with me."

Percy nodded in agreement. I looked at Phoebe and told her, "Well, at least it's not hell, but I love ya." Phoebe smiled and turned away to have their tour with Annabeth. I looked at Percy and he asked, "Um, guys, you know that we're siblings, right?" Sammy widened his eyes. "We are?"

"Yeah, you are my baby brother and sister." He smiled. _Oh goody we have a big brother. Can't this get any worse or crazier? _I thought. "No way." Sammy said. "Yeah, I know. I have always wanted a brother or a sister since I was little. But the whole time I actually had one." He chuckled. "Mom or Dad never told me." Then I exclaimed, "They're alive?" Percy nodded. "Oh my gods, I'm not an orphan!" I screamed.

I was so excited and immediately asked Percy questions about our parents. Sammy was excited too. Percy said, "I'll tell you later." I frowned.

We entered a place where armor and weapons were hanging around on walls and demigods were running and walking around, putting on armor and fetching swords and axes. "Ok, this is the armory, where you can fix any broken armor or weapons, such as swords and knives." Percy said. For no reason, I knew I had to listen to survive in this place since it looked like a training boot camp for killers like Chucky the killer doll or Freddy Kruger or worse, clowns. I hated clowns.

But I shoved that out of my mind. Percy took off his armor and hung it on the wall. He had a blue shirt on. Then he unexpectedly said, "Did Thalia give you guys a pen?" Sammy and I nodded at the same time. I took out my golden pen and clicked it. Suddenly, it grew into a three foot long sword. "Whoa, awesome." I said. The sword had four Greek letters on it and I could understand what it said. Of course, they transformed into English. It said: WAVE.

"Wave." I repeated. I guessed that was the name for the sword. Sammy exclaimed, "Mine is named Tsunami?" Percy and I laughed at the look on Sammy's face. "What?" Sammy demanded. Percy chuckled. "Nothing, little bro."

Sammy smiled and I asked, "So where will we be staying?"

Percy replied, "I'll show you later, besides we gotta go see Chiron."

Before I could ask who was Chiron, Percy left and we followed him. Everybody stared at us as we passed by. It was uncomfortable, but Percy didn't mind. Ugh.

We arrived into a field, where a horse was talking to a goat. What the hell?

I was completely confused. Talking animals? But as we got closer, it was actually a centaur and a man-goat. "Huh?" I muttered.

I exchanged looks with Sammy, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

The centaur was shirtless and his lower half was a horse's, but his other half was a man's. I asked the goat, "What are you, a hybrid goat thingy?" Then I told myself I should have shut up.

The man-goat glanced at me and laughed. "No, my name is Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild and protector of half-bloods." He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He had a shirt that said THE LORD OF THE WILD. Of course.

He had hooves and hairy legs. I wanted to say, Dude, you need to shave your legs.

But I kept my big mouth shut. "Right." I said. The centaur looked at me and widened his eyes. "Oh my, are you Lucy Jackson?" I nodded. "Oh thank Zeus you got here safe!" He exclaimed. "I am Chiron." He had a clean shaved beard and a head full of hair.

"Me? I got here safe? That's what you think? Thalia nearly killed me and we were being chased by police for five seconds and you think I'm safe? I just learned I was the daughter of Poseidon an hour ago and I could become a snack for a monster any second!" I shouted angrily. I sighed frustratingly and Percy said, "Hey, sis, you won't be eaten here at Camp Half-Blood and it is completely safe."

I sighed again and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "All right, but you have some explaining to do."

"I do?" Percy said, confused.

"Yes, Kelp Head." Chiron and Grover chuckled at the name. Percy scowled at me. I smiled and then frowned. "About our parents."


	5. Capture the Flag

My little brother and I followed Percy to an area where twelve cabins were lined up in an U-shaped position, but other cabins were under construction. I could hear the loud hammering, drilling, and campers yelling orders over there. "What is that?" Sammy asked.

Percy replied, "We're building more cabins for the other gods and their children, and that is ours." He pointed to a cabin where the sides were filled with glittering seashells of all kinds. A glowing blue trident was hanged up on the top of the entrance door and we went into the great Poseidon's cabin. Inside made me catch my breath. It was stunningly beautiful and a fountain was in the middle of the cabin. Two bunk beds was on each side and on the left side, the bottom of the bunk bed was messy and had a black backpack on it, along with a shield. I guessed it was Percy's.

"Well, guys, welcome to Poseidon's cabin." Percy said proudly.

I chuckled. The cabin was huge. In the back was an aquarium with kinds of all fishes and there was a baby shark resting on the sandy floor of the aquarium. "Awesome." I muttered. "Yeah, do you like it?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do." I replied. But strangely, I could understand what they were thinking or saying. One fish said,_ Hello, daughter of Poseidon, my name is Nemo. _And of course that fish was a clownfish.

"This cabin is all ours?" Sammy exclaimed. I turned around in time to see Percy nod his head. "Yep."

"Sweet." Sammy laughed. I smiled. Then a conch horn blared in the distance. How did I know it was a conch horn?

"Come on, it's time for Capture the Flag. Better armor up or you'll get killed out there." Percy said. My look must' have been priceless because Percy snickered. "Get killed?" I asked. Before I expected an answer, Percy went out the door and we had to follow him back to the armory to equip up.

I had to wear heavy armor which weighed like a zillion pounds, but Percy explained that we had to wear it or else we'd get killed out there. I didn't like the sound of that.

We ran into the forest where everybody was waiting for Chiron to declare the instructions. "Dude, this armor is killing me!" Sammy whined. Percy looked at him and scuffled his hair. "You'll get used to it." Was all Percy said. Percy walked over to Annabeth who was wearing a Roman helmet of some sort, but I'm sure you know what I mean.

Chiron yelled, "Warriors, may I get your attention!"

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see it was just Phoebe. She was also wearing a Roman helmet, which looked hilarious on her. I chuckled. Phoebe demanded, "What?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"Today we will do this traditional game a little different. Campers until the age of 12 will be the Green team and the campers older than 12 years of age will be the Red team. The captains for the Green team are Lucy Jackson and Jake Johnson! The captains for the Red team are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

I widened. I was the captain and I didn't even know how to play!

A boy pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of me. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He looked about my age, which he was. "Hey, are you Lucy Jackson?" He asked. I nodded. "Great! I'm Jake Johnson. You know we're captains, right?" I nodded again slowly. Before Jake could say anything, Chiron announced, "Magical items are allowed and no killing are allowed!"

Thank the gods we're not going to die.

"Warriors! Fall back to your positions and the game may start!" Chiron finished. "Come on, follow me." Jake said. Phoebe and I followed him to our positions and I took out my pen and uncapped Wave. It grew into a bronze sword with a glowing green trident on the hilt. Jake loaned me a helmet and I put it on, probably looking like an idiot. I could see the Red team's flag in the distance being guarded by two beefy teenage boys. I was determined to try to capture the flag. I saw Percy talking to Annabeth and then I totally forgot about Sammy. I turned around and saw that he was only with Danny and another boy.

Before I was ready, the horn was blowed and everybody screamed, including me. I ran, following Jake, and I dodged a hit from a teenage girl. I ran as fast as I could and the flag was getting closer. A Red team warrior jumped in front of us and I screamed and kicked him in the chest. He groaned and fell to the ground backwards. Jake widened his eyes and said, "For a girl, you must be pretty tough!" I smiled and we kept running. We dodged hits and slices and sooner than expected we were running towards the flag and Percy and Annabeth were charging at us. Oh crap!

I screamed and slided under Percy, which was probably a smart move. Percy was confused and before he could defend, I kicked him in the soft spot. "Oh!" Percy whimpered. Annabeth gasped, "Percy, are you okay?"

I ignored them and ran for the flag. Jake was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly I was flying. I looked at my shoes and they had wings sprouting out of them. I didn't mind and grabbed the flag before the guards could react. But I couldn't stop. "Stop! Heel! Hello, stupid flying shoes, I command you to stop!" I shouted. Nothing happened. "Maia!" I yelled, not sure where that came from. The shoes shut off and I plummeted into a river and splashed. I gasped and got out. I didn't know where I was. I didn't hear any screaming or any sounds. It was complete silence. But I had the flag in my hand. Before I could congratulate myself, I heard a growl. Panic and fear creeped into my chest and I turned around slowly.

A mega killer adorable puppy was there.


	6. A New Nickname and A VERY Cute Pegasus

The huge dog growled and snarled at me. I gasped softly. That thing were the size of a SUV car and its fur glittered the colors of black and white combined. It was a hellhound from the Underworld. I never knew they existed. It lunged at me and I dropped the flag on the ground to defend myself. I screamed and dodged a paw. "Bad boy! Heel! Somebody!"

"Lucy!" I heard a voice. I looked in the direction from where the voice had came from. My little brother came out with Percy and they were alarmed. I was distracted and then a paw slammed into my stomach, knocking the air out of me and sending me flying backwards into a tree. I fell to the ground and groaned. "Lucy!" I heard Percy scream. I grunted as I got up. I still had my sword in my hand, luckily. Percy stabbed the hellhound and black spots danced around in my vision. I was feeling like an idiot right now, but I took a risky chance. I charged and did a baseball-style slide right under the hellhound's belly and I stabbed it. I took the sword out and got out right before I could get squashed like a bug. Percy was surprised.

I felt like a lunatic. I didn't know why I felt like one since I just killed a hellhound. "Oh my freaking god." I muttered. I watched as the hellhound dissolved into purple mist and sending a nasty smell. I covered my nose and Percy kneeled by me, also covering his nose. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I immediately got up and yelled, "Why would I be okay, Trident Sucker?"

Where did that come from? Percy looked offended and Sammy watched us and yawned, bored. "Trident Sucker?" Percy gasped. It took me a second to think of something, "Well, since you are the son of Poseidon, after all, so um when you were a baby, you probably had a binky shaped like a trident, right?" I grinned, flashing my teeth. Percy looked at me, clueless and confused. "No..." He stammered.

"Ah, well then you are a clueless knuckle head." I said. I saw Sammy trying not to laugh. "Lucy, please don't call me that." Percy warned me, waving his hand. He turned and walked into the forest back to the cabins.

Sammy and I exchanged looks and laughed out loud. Before we could leave, I picked the flag up.

When we got back, pain was having a party in my stomach. But at least my team had won the game.

"Ugh." I said under my breath as I removed the heavy armor in Poseidon's cabin. "You okay?" Sammy asked. I looked at him and smiled a little. My whole life I had looked after him because he was my baby brother and even though we were two years apart, he was small and thin for his age, while I was a little taller and fit. Sometimes I would worry about him whenever we were apart from each other but we were rarely separated.

"Yeah, I'm okay. God, this armor was killing me." I replied. "I hear ya." Sammy chuckled. I threw my armor on the floor and collapsed on the bunk bed. Then I heard a growl. I sat up suddenly and looked at Sammy. "You hear that?" I asked quietly. He nodded. We weren't moving at all. Something jumped into my back and I screamed, trying to get the thing off. 'GET IT OFF!"

"Lucy!" Sammy shouted. "Chill!"

I continued screaming and fell to the ground on my stomach. I groaned and there was a baby pegasus right in my face.I never knew horses could growl like that but it was the most cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. "Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" I yelled as I sat up. I cradled the baby pegasus into my arms. Sammy kneeled by me and petted it. The winged horse was all white with big blue eyes. Its little wings were fluttering and its hooves were smaller than my ears. It whimpered and in my mind, it said, "_Can you let me go, please?"_

I let it go and it flew around the cabin. _"I am Stardust! Who are you? Where's Percy?" _

Before I could jump into my oh-it's-so-cute-and-I-wanna-pet-it mode, Percy came in and chuckled. Stardust flew into my older brother's arms and whinnied. _"Who are they, Percy?" _The little pegasus was killing me with its cuteness. _Damn, I want that pegasus in my arms right now._ I thought.

"That's Lucy. That's Sammy. They're my siblings. Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Percy told the pegasus. Stardust flew out and into Sammy's arms. It nuzzled him and whinnied.

"Where did you find her?" I asked Percy. "Oh we didn't. One of our pegasi gave birth to her a few weeks ago. Chiron agreed to let me keep her as a pet." Percy replied as he walked over to his bunk bed and sat on it. I glanced at the baby pegasus. One day she'll be mine. Muhahahaha.

I felt for some music so I imagined a stereo on my bed and playing Baby.

I turned and there was a stereo and Baby started playing. I grinned and began dancing to the beats. Percy looked confused and startled. "Wha?" He stuttered. "Justin Bieber is the king." I said. Sammy rolled his eyes. "It makes my ears bleed."

Percy nodded. 'I agree with you."

"Well, too bad!" I yelled as I began singing the lyrics and torturing my brothers during the song.


	7. A Unexpected Visitor at Camp

At the last minute, Percy had told us to come down to the forest for a celebration. "What celebration?" Sammy asked. "Just come on!" Percy replied. We followed him down to the forest in the darkness and I heard laughter and talking. I saw torches struck in the ground for light and in the middle of the forest, where the celebration were, located a huge campfire the color of green. Percy had told us that the campfire reflected the moods of the campers. I wasn't exactly a happy camper. I looked around for Phoebe, but she was nowhere to be seen. A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned to see it was Jake and Phoebe. "Hey!" Jake said. "Nice job today!"

"Thanks." I exclaimed shyly. Phoebe giggled and whispered something in my ear, "He's so cute. I think you should date him." I widened my eyes and whispered, "Shut up."

Phoebe smiled and Jake asked, "So, how's camp going for you?"

"Good, I guess."

"I want you to meet someone." Jake said as he ran off and we followed him. We came up to a tall blond guy with an orange shirt and jeans. He looked like a lot like Jake. Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth, were talking to him. "Austin? I want you to meet Percy's sister, Lucy." Jake said. Austin looked at him and then at me and laughed. "So this is my best friend's baby sister? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." I said. We were real close to the campfire and I could feel its hotness burning on me, but I didn't mind. "So-" I started to say something, but then the campfire rose up and roared. Everyone gasped and backed off. A huge monster with big flame red eyes and looked like a skeleton appeared and everybody uncapped swords and shields. Chiron galloped and shouted, "Hades! Stay back!" Hades? That was the god of the dead?

The monster laughed loudly. "Oh, I am not Hades, foolish centaur!"

Chiron looked confused and yelled, "Who are you?" The monster replied by shooting a fireball from its bony hands to a tree and burned it down. Another fireball headed for a group of demigods and they ran out of the way. "Stop!" Percy stepped in.

The monster glanced at Percy and it growled, "You! You're that hero who killed my father!"

"I killed Kronos, so what? He was evil and didn't deserve to live!" Percy screamed. "And you deserve to die!" The monster again released a purple fireball at Percy and he dodged. "Now, where is Lucy Jackson?"

I gasped and my feelings turned to fear, but I pushed through the crowd to the front and shouted, "I'm Lucy Jackson, what do you want?"

The monster stared at me and examined me. "Oh my, you look just like your father!"

"Who are you?"

"You will find out when we meet! If you don't meet me in the depths of Tartarus in ten days, you will die and burn! Including your brother Samuel!" The monster disappeared into the campfire, leaving the voice ringing in my ears.

My mouth was open and everybody stared at me. Percy and Sammy ran to me and Percy whispered, "You both are in danger."

"What was that?" I asked shakily. Chiron walked up to me and replied, "No one knows, but I am sure that was a child of Kronos. A very angry child. He wants something from you and your brother, Sammy."

"But what?" I had the urge to pull my hair because I was so overwhelmed.

"We will find out soon. Besides, you should go back to the cabin to get some rest." Chiron suggested. I nodded my head in agreement.

A hour later, I had changed into my camp pajamas and I laid down on my bunk bed. Stardust, the baby pegasus, was sleeping besides me and I petted it on its soft, fluffy head. Percy and Sammy were asleep and I wasn't tired at all. I definitely hated the bedtimes here at camp.

I couldn't get the sight of that horrible monster out of my mind and I tried to figure out who it could be. It was a child of Kronos. The only children of Kronos I knew were the Olympians, including my father.

Then I realized I was actually tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly. That was my very first day at Camp Half-Blood.

That night, I had a dream that turned into a nightmare.


	8. A Very Weird Dream

In my dream, a young girl was walking down a grand hallway in an elegant strapless sky blue gown. She had curly black hair and electric blue eyes. Then to my shock, she looked exactly like me. She was so beautiful and polite. She had white gloves on and matching glass slippers. She looked just like a brunette Cinderella.

On the walls, there were paintings of men and women, which I instantly knew were the Olympians.

The girl entered a room bigger than a football field and lightning flashed on the ceiling-wait there was no ceiling. It was the sky and guards stood armed and frozen like statues by the huge door. The room made me catch my breath. Was this Olympus? No this was a castle.

There were five biggest throne was made out of steel and on its side stood a massive lightning bolt. Zeus' throne. On its left was a throne decorated with flowers, mostly pink and orange, and on its side was a bronze staff, with a heart on the top. Hera's throne.

The other smaller thrones were the same size and two boys were arguing with each other. Oh my gods, they looked just like Percy and Sammy. Percy had electric blue eyes and Sammy looked just the same in real life.

The girl demanded, "Stop fighting, brothers!"

The boys stopped arguing and glanced at their sister. "Why, Lucille?" Percy scowled.

Lucille? That was my name.

"Because fighting never solves anything, Perseus."

"I must agree with Lucille." Sammy said innocently. "Fine, Samuel." Percy sat down on his throne, which was next to Zeus' throne. Lucille walked up to her throne and sat on it, cross-legged like a lady should be.

Lucille folded her arms and said, "You both always fight. Boys are so much more confusing than girls."

Samuel and Perseus looked offended. "No. they are not!" They said at the same time. Before Lucille could say something, the entrance door opened and the guards stood and welcomed a man and a woman. Samuel quickly rushed to his throne and sat on it. The guards closed the door silently.

Zeus was wearing an outfit like a king should wear, like those outfits you see in movies. The outfit was flickering with lightning and thunder rumbled outside. He wasn't in a good mood today. He had a clean shaven beard and dirty blond hair unlike his children. Hera was very beautiful. She was wearing a shiny gold tiara on her curly chocolate hair. Her red lipstick matched her magnificent red dress with sleeves. Each god had a cape on their back. Zeus had a gold one. Hera's was orange blended with pink.

They joined arms as they walked down the room to their thrones like they were getting married. But I thought it was just amazing.

"Father." The royal children said at the same time. Zeus was their father? I had a feeling that no demigod knew about them. For some reason. Zeus and Hera sat on their marvelous thrones slowly. Zeus looked grim, while Hera looked like a normal mom.

No one spoke for a minute. Did something happen? I didn't know for Poseidon's sake. "Is she coming?" Lucille asked quietly. "We need to get you and your brothers somewhere safe. I do not want you to be harmed and remember, if though you are immortal, you are still not completely immortal, which is a shameful thing." Zeus looked up at the sky-ceiling as if it was going to come down. "But, Father, we can take our grandfather and his daughter, your half-sister." Perseus protested. "No!" Zeus bellowed.

Hera put her hand on Zeus' hand. "Husband, they are powerful enough. They are our children. We have trained them enough. Shouldn't you give them a chance? You never know. You have defeated your father before with the help of your siblings. Maybe Lucille can defeat Kronos and his daughter with the help of her siblings. Fate is such a mysterious thing."

Lucille nodded her head in agreement. "Please, Father. I believe we will defeat him."

Before Zeus could say something, a loud boom exploded in the distance. "What was that?"

They were alarmed and suddenly, the guards by the door was floating in the air and then like a rocket, they shot up into the sky, screaming. Lucille gasped and stood, uncapping a sword alike to mine. The door flung open and came out was a girl with hot pink hair and a purple cloak with a cape. By her side was a tall, muscular guy with blond hair and a short beard. He had a silver cloak without a cape. To me, he looked like a guy who was pretending to be a wizard, only missing the hat and wand.

But he was actually Kronos, the Titan.

The girl had red eyes, which was unusual, while her father had glowing gold eyes. "Hello, son!" Kronos said as he swung his arms. "Kronos, begone!" Zeus bellowed. He stood up and held up his hand at Kronos and unleashed a lightning bolt from his hand. Kronos simply dodged and his daughter glanced at Samuel.

Lucille stepped in and yelled, "My brothers and I challenge you to a battle!"

Perseus and Samuel scowled and uncapped their swords. They got up from their thrones and stared at their grandfather.

"Oh, really? How about we have it right here?" Kronos closed his eyes and muttered something in Ancient Greek.

Perseus started coughing up blood, following with Samuel. They fell to the ground, dropping their swords and clutching their stomachs. The girl smirked and Lucille looked confused and horrified. Zeus and Hera didn't do anything, but then I realized they were being forced back into their seats by an invisible voice and couldn't speak. Perseus gasped and stopped moving. He was dead. Samuel was dead too. Oh my god!

Kronos opened his eyes. "Just like child's play." He looked at his daughter. "Starfire, sweetie, could you take my place?"

"Of course, Father." The pink-haired girl clutched her fists and Lucille dropped her sword and collapsed to the ground, not moving.

"Well, looks like our work is done. Now it is Lucy's turn." Kronos turned to look at me in my direction and released a ray of bright red energy at me. "Die."

I woke up with a start, panting and sweating.

The only thing I had in my mind: tell Percy about my freaking crazy dream.


End file.
